Dare You
by Rosalyn2294
Summary: OQ: What was suppose to be just a friendly outing with friends, turns into Regina Mills being dared into pretending to be the girlfriend to one Mr. Blue Eyes. Will she hate it or get something more out of it? Outlaw Queen AU oneshot.


_**AN:**_

 _ **Just a little something I had written long ago and decided to post for Valentines day.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

…

Blinding lights, music that would eventually cause one to go deaf, drinks and dancing. In reality it was the last place Regina wanted to be at night during the middle of the week but between Kathryn and Mal –who could deny her insistent friends. They practically dragged her out of the office.

"Regina!" Kathryn shouted over the music.

Mal beamed at her, causing Regina to know the pair were up to something. Even before either one could talk, she shook her head, all ready knowing what they were seconds from telling her.

"No, we're not playing that game again," Regina said in a stern voice.

Kathryn quickly frowned. "Why not, the last time we played you met Daniel and got married, I don't think its such a bad game. And Mal and I are right here," she said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "That's what you all said that last time, when I had met Daniel."

Mal shrugged. "Why are you complaining?" she asked.

"Because you two are ridiculous!" Regina shouted.

Mal shook her head. "Regina Mills, it is time for you to get that stick out your butt. Now pay attention because we're playing this game."

Regina growled but listened. Kathryn for dramatic effect cleared her throat.

"Regina Mills, Mallory and I dare you to go over to Mr. Blue eyes over there –who looks like he's being tortured by that girl talking to him and pretend to be his girlfriend. Full kiss on the lips and all."

Yup, that was their game. Daring one another. The last time both Kathryn and Mal had dared her –she had met Daniel and the two spoke the entire night and were married within the year. Regina really doubted that that was going to happen around this time but she'd indulge them this one time.

"Fine," Regina said, throwing back a shot, loosening her hair and straightening her back.

Both Mal and Kathryn cheered as she walked towards Mr. blue eyes as they had called him. Regina couldn't believe she was doing this again. As she approached, she noticed the fiery red head –which spoke to him and Mr. blue eyes polite expression but it was obvious he didn't want to be speaking with her. Inches away from him, Regina pasted a smile on her face, and looped her arm through Mr. blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible, you'd think people would learn to drive and ride their bikes in proper lanes," Regina said.

She caught Mr. blue eyes whole face this time, her breath caught for a second, he was handsome. Damn, Kathryn and Mal –she thought. Recalling the whole dare, Regina went in for the kiss on the lips, surprised that he responded to her, kissing her right back and once more taking her breath away. Who is this guy, she thought pulling away –just to lean into his ear.

"Just play along, it'll get you out of talking to her," Regina whispered in his ear before returning to the glare of the red head.

"Who are you?" asked the red head, teeth bared.

Regina could tell she wasn't old enough to be even inside with them.

"She's my fiancé," Mr. blue eyes said.

Regina wasn't prepared for the roll of fiancé, girlfriend maybe. Nor was she prepared for his British accent. But no matter she figured she'd play along until red head goes off.

"Yes and dear if you don't want me telling security over there that you are not suppose to be in here, I suggest you go," Regina said.

The girl's eyes widened, causing Regina to stifle a laugh as she fled away from them.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Regina shrugged, still aware they had not let go of one another.

"Oh it was easy, anyone could see that she had on half the makeup that wouldn't hide whatever green rash was spreading on her face," Regina said.

He nodded. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Regina hesitated for a moment but she denied him. It was only a dare, she wasn't going to continue speaking with him, no matter what flips her stomach did nor the way she couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

"No, but thank you. I have to get back to my friends. Just figured I'd release you from your boredom. Goodbye."

Regina walked back to her table –where both Kathryn and Mal cheered for her.

"Did you at least get his name?" Mal asked, "he is something."

Kathryn enthusiastically nodded.

"Nope. It was only a dare not a marriage," Regina said, looking very discreetly over her shoulder, feeling a little saddened he was nowhere to be seen.

"He obviously wanted to marry you. I should have done the dare!" Kathryn said.

Regina shook her head, she looked between the two –wondering how she was going to stick them in the car without the pair throwing up.

…

"Mallory, you stay in the car," Regina hissed, attempting to put a passed out Kathryn in the back seat.

"Who made you my m-mother," Mal slurred, poking her head out the window of the car.

"Me, the moment you dared me to speak with…"

"Need help?"

Regina froze, it was him. It was Mr. blue eyes her dare.

"Uh, yeah, c-could you stick this one in the car," Regina said, trying to hold up Kathryn.

"Sure," he said.

Mal in that moment took it upon herself to stick out her head again.

"It's you!" she shouted.

Regina winced.

"It's you! Mr. blue eyes, hi!"

He looked at Regina, eyebrows arched. "Ignore her," Regina said.

"No! You can't ignore me. You're both going to get married because of me. Kathryn wake up! Mr. blue eyes has come to ask Regina for her hand."

While Mal slapped Kathryn, Regina tried very much not to feel mortified. All the while he laughed it up, not feeling the least bit bothered.

"I am sorry. I do need new friends but they're the only ones who accept my overbearing attitude."

Mr. blue eyes waved it off, walking with her to the other side of the car and opening her door.

"Since I am suppose to marry you as you're friend in there says. Would you mind, one telling me your name and two, accepting my invitation to dinner?"

Regina had been seconds from telling him he was nothing but a dare, not suppose to be taken serious but in that second, she felt it would be a mistake to tell him that. Feeling as though she would miss an opportunity.

"Well my name is Regina and yes I accept your invitation," she said.

He nodded, grinning. "Oh good."

"Uh, your name. I don't want to continuously have to call you blue eyes."

Regina wondered if this was all a dream and she'd wake up soon.

"Robin."

As they exchanged numbers. Regina finally got in the car and drove off, listening to an almost unconscious Mal seconds from sleep.

"And to think we dared you."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
